


Strawberry Sweetness

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Cuddling & Snuggling, D/s, Double Anal Penetration, Felching, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Snowballing, Spitroasting, Switch Dean, Top Cain, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor boy had been locked up all week long. It was just cruel. Dean loved making him squirm and come soft with prostate massages while his cock was caged. Cain took the key with him when he went on business trips. Of course, Dean had a back up, but they didn’t tell Cas that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Sweetness

Pulling off his shirt and dropping his jeans, Dean gathered his dirty clothes and shoved them in the wicker hamper in the middle of their bedroom. Settling back on the bed, pushing sheets down to the bottom with his feet and sprawling, Dean waited. Dinner was still a little heavy in his stomach but they’d had a few bottles of wine between them too. Warm and sated and eager, he watched Cas through the sliver of open door to the attached bathroom.

Hot steam from the shower clouded where Cas stood at the sink brushing his teeth. The night slip he wore would be considered modest, covering from under his collar bone to the tops of his knees, if it weren’t a sheer see-through material. Pale lavender, thin straps holding it up, delicate pearl accents at the neck line and hem. It was completely at odds with the man who wore it - broad, strong - and somehow complimented him perfectly.

Dean was tempted to get up and nudge the door open wide, but he waited. Took his cock in hand and stroked himself to hardness as he watched Cas bend over the sink to spit and rinse, muscle shifting under the thin fabric. And when he turned around, the prominent bulge of his caged cock was visible, metal a stark contrast to tan skin under the gossamer night slip.

Quietly, Cas padded into the bedroom, leaving the door half open as the shower continued running noisily. Their bedroom had polished hardwood floors, but it was scattered with colorful area rugs that didn’t match each other, or any of the decoration in the bedroom. Light wood dressers, looming four poster bed, plain dark navy sheets.

Dean scooted to one side of the bed and made a grabby motion for Cas, “C’mere sweetheart.”

Poor boy had been locked up all week long. It was just cruel. Dean loved making him squirm and come soft with prostate massages while his cock was caged. Cain took the key with him when he went on business trips. Of course, Dean had a back up, but they didn’t tell Cas that.

Cheeks already flush pink with expectation, Cas knelt on the bed and curled himself against Dean’s body, forehead pressed to Dean’s chest. The water turned off, and the two of them both craned their heads to watch Cain stepping out of the shower. He’d come back from his trip with bloody clothes. Dean didn’t bother to ask him how work had been, just pre-treated the clothes and set them to soak before finishing dinner.

Technically, all three of them worked for the same organization. Just, in different branches. Cas was the most squeaky clean, he work in the office in a professional capacity. Dean was more, in between. He tended to the, to put it nicely, sales side of things. There was a business to run after all, a completely above the boards legitimate tax paying business. Now, Cain, his job required a lot of traveling and a lot of not so on the books work.

Rolling onto his side, Cas pressed against Dean little spoon style so that he was facing the bathroom. Dean stroked down his waist, fingers dragging over the smooth sheer of his night slip, pulling it up over his thighs to pet the shaved soft skin there. Cupping over the metal ringed contraption of his cock cage, Dean lightly rutted his erection against Cas’ ass while they watched Cain towel off, fuss with his hair, brush his teeth, trim his beard. He was very meticulous. And he was full aware, no doubt, that they were watching him through the door. Broad expanse of his back covered shoulder to waist in colorful old school style tattoo work, thick arms full sleeved, a few pieces trailing down his thighs. It was mesmerizing to watch him move.

Naked, damp hair tucked behind his ears, Cain crawled into bed with them boxing Cas in the middle. Dean tugged his night slip up to bare him, Cain’s eyes and hands wandering to the metal between Cas’ legs.

“Have you been good while I’ve been away?”

Kissing the nape of Cas’ neck, Dean brushed his nose through soft hair, smelling sweet. It was Dean that answered, “You know Cas, he’s always breaking orders. Should see him, drips like a faucet on my fingers.”

Cas shivered between them and twisted to glare over his shoulder at Dean, “And who is the one that can’t keep his hands off me?”

“Can you blame me?” Dean asked charmingly, pecking a kiss to Cas’ cheek as he pushed up on his elbow to lean over him. Cain slid a calloused hand to the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him closer to press their mouths together, tug Dean’s bottom lip between teeth and bite until he whimpered.

“You do need to learn better discipline, Dean.”

Cocky, Dean smirked, “Isn’t my bad boy streak part of my charm?”

Cain’s grip against the back of his neck tightened, blue eyes hard. Dean’s cock was twitching in interest.

“Get on the floor at the foot of the bed, on your knees.”

Now, Dean thought it was fun sometimes to disobey Cain for the punishment, but it’d had been a long week since he’d seen Cain and what Dean wanted most right now was to be a good boy for him. So he scooted down to the edge of the bed, climbed over rumpled sheets and pulled them off with him to mound on the floor. Kneeling, hands on his thighs, he could follow orders when he wanted.

Cain nudged Cas with a one word command, “Up”, and pushed him forward towards Dean. Reached for something in the night stand. Crawled down and came up behind Cas.

Discipline. Right. Dean waited, cock twitching up against his belly, and watched as Cain situated Cas just so. Cain hefted Cas onto his lap, back to chest. Sat on the edge of the bed so that his feet were planted on the floor and pulled Cas’ legs wide to set his feet on the edge of the bed. Broad hands on Cas’ toned thighs, pulling him up, back, getting him spread wide across Cain’s lap with his ass hanging off the bed between Cain’s thighs. Easy access for Dean. The sheer slip was pulled up to Cas’ waist, cock plump in it’s cage, balls drawn up tight. Cain’s hard cock pushed between his legs, head nudging out just under Cas’ balls.

Yeah, Dean didn’t have any discipline when it came to this. Leaning forward he nudged his face between Cas’ thighs and licked at the crown of Cain’s cock up to the smooth metal of Cas’ cage and just fucking rubbed himself against them.

A firm hand gripped his hair and pulled him back, scalp stinging. Cain’s voice was stern, “Did I tell you that you could do that?”

Planting his hands on Cain’s firm thighs, Dean squirmed, “Fuck, come on man.”

Dean was a glutton, maybe to the point of excess, but one cock was never enough for him. And as much as Cas being locked up all week was hard on Cas, Dean missed it too, he didn’t want to just fuck, he wanted to be fucked. He wanted to suck. He wanted both of them, in every permutation the kama sutra had to offer. And he wasn’t good at holding back when they were sitting right there, all spread out for him.

“Be still.”

Cain withdrew his hand and Dean pouted – Cas was smirking at him, fucker – but he staid still and dug his fingers into Cain’s thigh. Arms wrapped around Cas’ waist, Cain popped open the strawberry flavored lube and slicked a few fingers, dipped his hand between Cas’ thighs and pressed against his hole. Setting the bottle aside, Cain cupped Cas’ balls and caged cock on one hand to hold up so Dean could see better as thick fingers teased at that tight little pucker. Completely shaved, neck to toe. Dean was drooling. Cas’ slip was all twisted up, his hands resting demurely on his knees bent up as he gripped the edge of the bed with his toes and rolled his hips.

The flavored lube smelled faintly cloying, but it tasted better than plain. Dean licked his lips watching, bit them, shuffled closer as he nudged between Cain’s thighs. One finger slipped in, to the base, Cain grinding his palm against the taint and Cas grunted a quiet ‘Shit’.

Pulling his hand back, spreading slicked fingers against the inside of Cas’ thigh, Cain finally said, “Come on, boy.”

Surging forward, Dean was messy and eager and completely uninterested in impressing anyone. Lapping at the saccharine slick drip of lube down Cas’ skin, mouth roaming from the jut of Cain’s cock between Cas’ legs and soft creased skin, Dean licked bottom to top. Pressing kisses to the warm skin between metal, he licked around Cas’ cage and Cain had to hold Cas’ thighs open when he jerked. Down again, sucking on the sensitive stretch of his taint, tonguing around his rim and biting the juncture of his thigh, Dean took his time to taste everything he wanted.

Cain shifted Cas down further on his lap, Cas moving to brace his feet on Cain’s thighs and curl his belly so he sunk down further, ass out farther. Dean braced a hand on the floor and reached the other between their legs to grip Cain’s erection as he got his tongue inside Cas. Into the strawberry wet heat that opened so easy for him, panting hot in his narrow space and savoring it, being surrounded by them, serving them. Fingers brushing through his hair, murmured praise, skin shivering under his tongue and Cain silk hard in his hand.

Sloppy wet, spit dripping down his chin, Dean squashed his face between Cas legs to get as much tongue into him as possible, ring of muscle loosening as he worked Cas over. He whimpered when he was pulled back, faintly light headed, straining forward to lap a bead of pre come from the tip of Cas’ cock. Grunting, Cain shifted back and pulled Cas with him, hands on his waist lifting him up. Cas bent his legs to kneel up astride Cain’s lap as they settled more firmly on the bed.

“Stay,” Cain directed at him.

Wiping his messy chin on the back of his hand, Dean took a breather. Cain slid the slip up off Cas’ body, tossing it over the bed, Cas’ belly shivering under the gentle pass of a hand, fingers tweaking his nipples working the dusky buds to peak. Cain shifted up and Cas followed, kneeling as Cain slicked his cock with lube. Cain’s tattoos were bright against Cas’ skin, one arm around his waist bracing him and pulling him down, the other hand holding his cock steady as Cas sunk onto it, wet slick stretch of his hole opening easy. Cain’s finger sunk into the soft skin of Cas’ waist, above the cut line of his hips, and held him steady.

“Come here, Dean.”

With the two of them back further on the bed, Dean had to press his chest to the edge to get between their legs again, as Cain started to push up into Cas. Dean licked at the connection of their bodies, heat and soft skin, strawberry sweet unable to mask the taste on Cain’s cock. Cain eased his hold on Cas and Cas bounced in his lap, wet squelch, cock dripping. Nose buried, Dean lapped wherever he could reach, closed his lips around someone’s balls to suck softly, huffing breathless until Cain pulled him away again.

“Up,” was all Cain had to say and Dean stood, cock jutting out, sweat dripping down the curve of his back and knees faintly aching. Cas tipped forward, braced his hands on Dean’s thighs and Cain stilled enough to guide him forward, lips wrapping around Dean’s cock. Then Cain was back to fucking him rough, jostling him forward as Dean sunk into wet heat. Getting a hold in Cas’ unruly hair, Dean leveraged him forward and rocked his hips to meet the give-take with Cain.

Pretty blue eyes glassy with unshed tears blinked up at him, pink lips pulled wide around his cock. Dean’s gaze roamed the slope of Cas’ back that arched as he fucked himself down on Cain, muscles rippling. Cain had both hands on Cas’ hips and he smiled at Dean. Slowing down, Cain held Cas still and pushed his head forward, down to the root and Dean could feel Cas’ throat clutch around him, ground his hips into that sweet face, held Cas there when he started to squirm. Dean let Cain decide when to pull him back, Cas gasping for air, thick bubbly spit in the corner of his mouth as he shuddered, flush high on his cheeks and eyes fluttering shut.

With a loud crack, Cain smacked Cas’ hip. “You’re going to take us both tonight. And you don’t get your freedom until we’re done.”

Cas bit his lip and whimpered, pushing in to it when Dean dragged a hand down his chest to rub a thumb around the bud of a nipple. “So good for us aren’t you, sweetheart.”

Nodding, Cas whispered ‘yes, yes,’ as Cain eased out of him and shifted up the bed. Leaning against the wall, Cain patted his lap.

“Face me.”

Turning, Cas crawled up the bed to straddle Cain’s lap, back to Dean, who followed. Cain’s legs straight and together, Dean straddled his thighs behind Cas. Skin glistening with sweat, curve of Cas’ back bowed forward as he sunk onto Cain again, hair wrecked and voice breaking when Dean slid a hand down to press fingers against his rim. Cain thrust up with slow languid drags, Dean could feel the clench of Cas’ rim around Cain. Dean slicked his hand before working at the rim with more intent. One hand on Cas’ shoulder to steady, pushing up with the movement of Cain thrusting in, Dean popped a finger past the rim and sunk into Cas’ insides.

Cain curled his hands around Cas’ waist, soothed up his back, “Easy,” and Dean was, took it slow and sweet, dragged his finger around the rim while Cain ground his hips without retreating. One in, and two wasn’t much more, getting three a little harder, stretching Cas out wide on a cock and fingers, his body tense, trembling. Dragging a hand over the swoop of his hip bone, Dean cupped the cage Cas wore, all sticky wet.

“Like that? Right there?”

Pulling his fingers towards the outer wall to stretch Cas’ rim wider, pull it open, Dean felt a pulse of come dribble out of the cage. Cain hummed, fingers gliding across Cas’ back. Dean pressed up close, brought his other hand back around to pop a thumb in and hold Cas’ hole open, draw his other fingers out and grab his cock. Lining up, red crown of his dick slipping at the wet tight rim, Dean pushed firmly until he felt it give, sinking into silk alongside Cain’s hard length.

“Shh, shh, you’re so good for us.” Arms wrapped around Cas, Dean kissed between his shoulder blades and gently eased in all the way. He could feel Cain’s cock twitching in there, pressed so fucking tight in a vice hold next to it.

Cain moved first, thighs tensing, shoving up and Dean used Cas’ hips like handles as he drew half way out to start fucking up into him rough. Finding a rhythm with Cain, cocks sliding together, the friction was fucking amazing. Cas quivered and writhed, shoving back onto it, stuttering pleas and obscenities.

A warm hand settled over Dean’s where it held onto Cas’ hip, tugged him around. Cain pulled his hand forward, pressed it against the curl of Cas’ belly. Dean rubbed the heel of his palm there, below the navel, where he could feel them moving inside Cas. Kneading into the taut shifting skin, Cas wailed, fucking thrashed and screamed out and it was like the damn breaking, incoherently babbling as they fucked him raw.

Dean clutched at that space where they pushed out against his body, moving in him viciously. Heat and tension and desperate aching, Dean couldn’t hold off snapping his hips deep and coming into the convulsing hold of Cas’ body. Cain was breathing rough, jerking his hips up erratically, Dean could feel when he pulsed wetly alongside, filling Cas with both of them, holding him tight between.

Stroking down, Dean teased a finger through the tip of Cas’ cage, drawing over the slit dripping steady as Cas shook through a soft orgasm, voice wrecked hoarse as he begged for it to be taken off.

Dean pulled out first, curled onto the bed and waited for what Cain wanted next. Cain lifted Cas up, laid him down, hands stroking over his sweat slick body.

“Good boy, you’ve both been very good.”

Panting, Dean molded around Cas’ body as Cain stood and fetched the little silver key from on top of one of the dressers. Kneeling on the bed at Cas’ hip, Cain bent forward to unlock his cage.

“Dean, I want you to clean him up.”

Grunting his answer, Dean was fucked out stupid and a little shaky as he managed to sit up and crawl between Cas’ thighs. Cain pulled him wide open, flipped him onto his back and fit the key to the lock, gently easing the metal off Cas’ soft dick. It wasn’t soft for long. Cas was practically sobbing, chest heaving. Dean shoved a thigh higher, and dived back between his legs, pink gape of his hole dripping come and red stained from flavored lube, Dean sealed his lips around it and sucked. Cas clutched at his hair, cock stiffening immediately, murmuring a litany of ‘fuck fucks’.

Swiping his tongue over the quivering muscle, gaped wide open, Dean licked into strawberry sweetness dripping with thick bitter come. A hand settled on his shoulder, curled over his neck. “Don’t swallow,” Cain commanded.

Keeping it in his mouth, held behind his teeth, Dean gripped at the backs of Cas’ thighs and shoved close, muscle contracting as Cas pushed their come out into his mouth. Dean had a hard time not swallowing and not spilling as he did his best to get as much out as he could.

Fingers tangling in his short hair, Cain pulled him up. Cas’ dick was straining and red against his belly. Shifting to angle his head for a deep kiss, Cain slotted their mouths together and Dean pushed all the spit, come and lube in his mouth into Cain’s. Beard tickling against his wet chin, Dean held his mouth open and lax so Cain could lick into him, clean him out. Sitting back on his heels when he was released, Dean caressed the splay of Cas’ thighs and watch as Cain leaned over him.

Cas was panting and wild eyed. Thumb to his lower lip, Cain pulled his mouth open and Cas leaned towards him. Cain knelt above him by a good few feet, left his thumb tucked into Cas’ mouth and dribbled the mess Dean had sucked out of his ass right into his mouth. Thin line of frothy pink-white dripping into Cas’ waiting mouth, and Cas just wriggled his hips, cock impatient, took whatever was given him.

Spitting the last drop, Cain smiled and closed Cas’ mouth, holding his hand over it. “Good boy, you may swallow.”

Throat working, Cas swallowed, nostrils flaring for air until Cain took his hand back.

“Fuck, please, please…”

“Do you need something?”

Dean eyed Cas’ cock and listened to them, hands sliding higher up smooth thighs.

Cas’ voice was hoarse, barely more than a whisper, “Anything.”

Cain turned towards Dean and cupped his jaw. “What would you like?”

“I wanna suck him off, he’s been so good, let me.”

Patting his cheek, Cain slid his hand to the back of Dean’s neck again and pushed him down, “Don’t swallow.”

As soon as Dean’s lips were around the head of Cas’ cock, his hips were bucking up off the bed. Dean let him, jaw wide, choking on it and sucking harder. Sinking his mouth down, skin around the bare shaved pubis still with a raw red indent from the cock cage’s pressure, Dean splayed his hands on Cas’ thighs and pressed them wide as Cas fucked his hips up. Dean didn’t even need to pull off for a breath, in how long he could hold it Cas was coming. Pulling back just enough to keep it in his mouth, not swallow a single drop, Dean rubbed his tongue against the underside and flicked over the head, sucking at it through Cas’ orgasm as he cried with overstimulation and collapsed on the bed.

Again, Cain pulled Dean up and in for a kiss, cleaned his mouth out, leaned over Cas who was too insensate to do anything but his lips open wide. It was filthy sick and so fucking hot to watch Cain feeding Cas his own come. Cas’ thighs were trembling under Dean’s hands, hole spit shiny and cock still swollen. Cain murmured praises and dragged his broad hands down Cas’ smooth chest, still damp hair falling across his face.

Dean, tired and spent and fucking content, crawled over Cas’ legs and flopped down on the bed. Cain pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead, then Dean’s lips, before standing. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Humming, Dean looped an arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him in close, molding their bodies together. Cas was pliant and quiet. When Cain returned, he had water, making sure they both drank a little as he fussed with straightening out the sheets. Sticky but too comfortable to care, the three of them piled together, limbs tangled up, Cain on the other side of Cas from Dean and one of his feet pushed through Cas’ calves and nudging at Dean’s ankles. With a little shifting, a few grunts, one elbow to the stomach, they finally settled quietly.

Cas’ back to Dean’s chest, he could feel Cas’ breathing steady out. Cain’s arm was draped over Cas’ waist, fingers idly stroking the skin of Dean’s side. It was comforting, having the both of them in arm’s reach. Dean didn’t know, and didn’t want to, everything that Cain got up to on his business trips. As long as he came home.


End file.
